


odds and ends

by imiriad



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Difference, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Varying Content in each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imiriad/pseuds/imiriad
Summary: Collection of various End Roll ficlets ranging from 100-500~ words, primarily of the Kantera/Russell or Kantera+Russell flavor. Please read each chapter's notes for a ficlet related summary and any warnings.





	1. slippery slope (Kantera/Russell in the bath)

**Author's Note:**

> 300~ words of Kantera/Russell bathhouse shenanigans.  
> Rating: M to err on the safe side.  
> Warnings: Very sexually suggestive. Russell is underage.

“Is it really okay for me to do this, doctor?” Russell asked again.

“Of course, Russell.” Unlike him, Kantera didn’t seem to think anything of it. A part of Russell suddenly wanted to know if this was normal for him, if he let one of the other townspeople touch him like this. At his silence, Kantera wondered aloud, “Oh? Could it be that you’re feeling anxious?”

“…I’m fine.” To prove it, Russell reached out and brushed his fingers against Kantera. He touched the base first, then stroked its length down to the tip, following the slight curve. Russell was a little surprised. It was far warmer than he expected.

Kantera chuckled at his gentle touch. “You don’t have to worry about hurting me. You can grab harder if you like.” 

Russell did as he suggested, taking it fully in his hands. That seemed to garner a reaction: a small shiver as Kantera moved into the touch. “Then, rub… fairly vigorously. The underside in particular is always…”   Russell had figured as much without Kantera having to say anything. He was already there, fingers slipping against the slick shaft. “Ah.. “ Kantera breathed out. “Yes, like that. Very good, Russell.”

At Kantera’s blissful sigh, Russell couldn’t help but ask, “Does it feel that good, doctor?”

“I suppose it does. I forgot how pleasant it could be to be touched.” He inclined his head toward Russell and offered temptingly, “Would you like me to return the favor?”

Russell found that the answer was a definite yes. He crushed down that enthusiasm, and instead shrugged his shoulders as he turned away from Kantera. “…If you want to.”

Of course, Russell didn’t have any horns to wash, so Kantera focused on massaging his scalp as he worked the shampoo into Russell’s hair. 

Russell leaned his head back, listening to Kantera’s soft humming, and distantly wondered if this was what it felt like to be loved.


	2. supporting role (Kantera+Russell at the movies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 650~ words, Kantera falls asleep at the movies.  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: None!

Traveling to Cloakpoint always reminded Russell a little too closely of home, but he liked the simple respite of sitting down to whatever movie the Catties were showing. Of course, the theater required another person to accompany him, so Russell had gone through several of the townspeople (and even one very perplexed Dreamsend researcher) as partners.

This time, it was Kantera's turn. Though he'd cheerfully agreed, Russell had to wonder how much enjoyment the doctor was actually getting out of it. The rising action had just gotten its foothold when Russell glanced over and found Kantera's arms folded, chin tucked into his chest. It was impressive that Kantera could fall asleep while the over-loud sound system blared terrified screams, but even more impressive was how Kantera managed to stay sitting upright on the backless bench.

Ten minutes after Kantera had dozed off, however, his head had begun leaning to the left. Russell cast a few uncertain glances toward him from the corner of his eye, concerned that he might end up falling out of his seat. As the movie approached its major climax, Russell turned his attention fully to the scene at hand. And no sooner had he done that, Kantera shifted.

Russell wasn't prepared for Kantera to slump over onto him, but he withstood the sudden weight against his shoulder, preventing them both from tumbling over. Once Russell recovered (it had been more startling than anything else, especially during the chase sequence), he was surprised to note that Kantera had managed to sleep through it all. Russell studied his face for a moment, and only returned to the movie when he was sure Kantera had settled.

His legs were firmly planted on the floor, and he had to lean to the right to keep balance, but Russell honestly didn't mind. It wasn't nearly as distracting as the disaster movie Walter had spent the full runtime picking apart, or the gorefest Dogma watched out of his peripheral while making soft sounds of disgust and prayer. The only things that really bothered Russell were the way he could feel Kantera's breath against his arm, and the fact that he was uncomfortably warm.

...Not that he considered either of those to be entirely negative.

As the lights turned back up and the credits rolled, Russell finally felt justified in nudging Kantera awake. “Doctor...” he said, giving him a shake. “It's over.”

It took a few more tries before Kantera's eyes cracked open. Then, realizing where he was, Kantera quickly pulled away and straightened in his seat. He took in the blank screen and now-vacant seating as he blinked and laughed sheepishly. “It seems I fell asleep... How long was I out?”

“Dunno,” Russell replied. “Did you want to know how it ended?”

Kantera answered in the affirmative, so Russell gave him a bare-bones synopsis of what he'd missed. It wasn't awful, but it was definitely a low budget B-movie—the kind he'd find playing in the middle of the night after his father had passed out on the couch.

“Hmmm, that does sound interesting. I somewhat regret not staying awake for it...” Kantera seemed remorseful for a moment, until he idly added, “But the theater is such a perfect spot for a nap...”

“They're showing it again tomorrow.”

“Oh?” Kantera's eyes widened. “Would you come to see it with me once more?”

Russell's legs and shoulders felt unbelievably stiff, there was a knot in his neck from holding his head in such an odd position, and there'd probably be a mark where Kantera's horn had been digging against him for the past hour. Even so, he had still been one of Russell's better dates.

Russell gave a small nod.

Then, he thought of Kantera's sleeping face. His brow was furrowed, and his mouth was tight, like he was dreaming about something horrible. “I'll go,” Russell said, frowning. “...But I won't let you sleep through it next time.”


End file.
